Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus and a recording method for recording a moving image file and a still image file.
Description of the Related Art
In the related arts, a recording apparatus for recording moving image data and still image data into a recording medium has been known. In such a type of recording apparatus, the recorded moving image data and still image data are managed as files in accordance with a predetermined file system.
As a naming method of file names at she time of recording moving image and still image files, for example, a method of including numbers into the file names like a DCF (Design rule for Camera File system) standard has been known. Generally, consecutive numbers are added to the file names in recording order.
A construction in which a file is recorded in such a manner that the file is divided during the recording of the moving image data so that a file size does not exceed an upper limit size specified by the file system has also been proposed (for example, refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-183248).
An apparatus which can also record still images during the recording of a moving image signal is also widespread.
In the case where the consecutive numbers are added to the file names and a moving image is recorded in such a manner that the file is divided as mentioned above, if a still image is recorded during the recording of the moving image, the next number of the file name of the moving image which is being recorded at that point of time will be allocated to the still image.
Therefore, the number of the moving image file after the file division becomes the next number of the number allocated to the still image, and a state where it is not consecutive to the number of the moving image file before the file division happens.
If the moving image and image recorded as mentioned above are reproduced in order of the file numbers, there is such a problem that a plurality of moving image files which are consecutively photographed are not consecutively reproduced and the still image is reproduced between the reproduced moving image files.
In consideration of the foregoing problems, it is an aspect of the invention to realize a consecutive reproduction of a plurality of moving image files recorded during the recording of one time even in the case where a still image is recorded during the recording of a moving image.